kamen rider: the guardians of the people
by noir93
Summary: its been 20 years since the last war and in former tokyo now known as cloud capital, dark powers have taken root and they will stop at nothing until the floating strom continent is thiers. the mysteriuos new powers that now exist have chosen thier 'avatars' those people are the new riders and the only thing standing in the way of 'seed of the darks' path for dominance. awaken!
1. Chapter 1

chapter one: justice in the choas

"target located, awaiting orders" wispered a unknown figure.

"bring us the varieable, do you understand claw" said a voice over the commlink.

"I understand, over and out" said the figure now known as claw as he steped out of the shadows. the target was walking down Sikimaru ave. As claw started to follow. The target was a 6' tall caucasion man with short blond hair with long bangs over his right eye and a scar on his left. He wore a navy blue t-shirt, a white leather jacket, and green cargo pants. He had an average but fairly fit build. Claw could tell he had seen many a fight probibly had some form of training based on the scar and Claw's base instinct.

Claw was about 5' 2" and 180lbs. dark brown shaggy hair, he was around 16 years old. there was nothing adhearantly spiecal about him other than his tracking skills. if anyone could say anything about this teen it would be he had potential he just needed a way to tap into it. but in his currently he was to track this man and not be detected. He was extremely nervous but determind to see it through.

claw slunk back into the shadows and continued to follow the target. this target however was not as careless as claw had thought, and eventuly claw made the wrong move. as the target bolted down another alley claw ran after him. when claw caught up to where the target went the man was not there, only a navy blue shirt was left on the ground. claw looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was out witch was odd because it was the middle of the day. claw didn't have long to think about that because as soon as he saw the moon he fell to the ground clutching his chest in pain.

when he pulled his hands away he saw that he was bleeding. a long shadow rose over him and he herd the words "before you die, tell me, who sent you?".

"I'll die before I tell you anything" claw said while gasping for air.

"you _will_ talk. And then you will see what justice truely is" said the voice from above claw. as claw looked up he said "who are you?".

"I AM JUSTICE!" said the voice as claw now saw the being the voice belonged to. the being was in a suit that was almost all gold and silver with blue cyber lines all through it. he looked like what the humans would call a sleak, streamlined anglic knight but without wings in his armor. he was holding a longsword with angelic wings on the side faceing him and a high tech shield with the crest of a crown on it. the helmet has the image of a balanced scale. the shoulders of the armor where topped with a similar crown as well. the belt around the figures waist looked like it was made small old fashioned handcuffs linked togather with a silver belt buckle in the shape of folded wings.

claws mouth formed a smirk as he spoke "so you are the gaurdian of the variables".

"no, I protect innocent not these so called 'varieables' you however are not, you are a monster that must be clensed form this world". by this time the wound on claw has healed and the mystery man notices to late as claw transforms in to a humaniod lion. "fool, now pay with your life!"

he charges at the man claw swings his right arm his claws glowing red, red energy waves fly down the alley but the man jumped right over them with ease. "is that the best you can do, you mangie beast" the man said calmly, further angering the humaniod lion, altough thats not saying much because he was already pissed.

the humaniod lion ran up to the man and pulled his fist back he shouted "loins head barrage!" but what he didn't notice was the sheild that the man had began glowing a briliant jade green.

a flurry of fists flew at the man but all that happened was sparks flew off his suit. he yawned, taunting the abomation when the humaniod was done his attack the man said "now moster, you will face the wrath of justice, JADE JUDGEMENT!" as he said this a beam of jade energy came out of the crown on the sheild and blasted a hole right through the humaniod lion.

then claw fell to the ground. the man walked up to the dead monster and scaned it . a mechanical voice came from the device "Justice, this is a leo zodiac monster, it is another raiden expirament. Why was it here?"

"i'v no need to explain r.o.l so be quite." the man stated calmly as he de-henshined.

"very well, jason noble, i shall be quite." stated r.o.l in a matter of factly way

jason then left the alley the outside of the alley was even more filthy then the inside. people where laying on the street, some sick others dieing and still more fighting one another for what little food their was. jason was disgusted with what the world became after the wars. so many innocent people liveing on the streets and even more turned to illegal acts and unforgivable crimes. companies had taken over the world and now are fighting for control. the company that rules japan is the raiden corperation and they rule with an iron fist. jason was one of thier first unwilling test subjects he was labeled a failure because he didn't become a super soldier but he did become blind and gain true sight. it alowed jason to tell the innocent from the guilty and he had sworn to protect the innocent with his life.

jason pulled out a cell phone when he was half way down the street and clicked the contact labeled "Bryan". the phone rang three times befor jason heard the click and the sound of an internet cypher that only he and a few others knew.

the voice was put through a disrupter and randomizer but jason knew who it was "hey, you find me any work?" jason asked.

the voice said "no man, sorry but when you look for work they kind of want people that can see and befor you try the usual and I quote "I can see but the way I see is as a judge" I mean the way a normal person does. I truely don't think many people want mutant blind man for a empolee. do you see what I mean?"

jason sighed "alright listen if you can't find me regular work look for irregular work. i'm tired of just sitting on my hands so ether find some work on you own and get half what I get paid, ask the others for help if you need to, or I can find someone else. look at it this way more money equals more tech oh, and do your research this time because the last people I got a job from worked for, guess who. make sure it doesn't happen again".

the voice said defetedly "ok i'll keep trying but just don't get your hopes up ok, dover out".

with that jason continued walking and scanning the streets for anything besides the usual.


	2. penance

chapter two: blood is always thicker then water

there was a buzz over the intercom "chief he came back again" sighed the resptionist.

the police chief sighed then pressed the intercom button and said "send him in".

the door opened and in walked a man 6'2" tall, he had the skin of a mexican american, he was fairly athletic, his skin was thick and callist. he wore a torn black t-shirt, ripped black jeans with sunglasses in the pocket, red and black sneakers, blood red scarf that covers the lower half .on one his neck he had a choker chain that was a octagon onyx with a bloodstone tear drop in the center, the metal it is in cased by is in the shape of a spiked dimond like on a playing card but with a sike on each side not just the corners. but what stood out the most was his red reptilian eyes. those eyes scared most people shitless even the chief looking at him right now.

the chief gulped and said in a forced clam voice " to what do I own the pleasure?".

the man slammed his hands down on the desk makeing the desk jump in the air and slam back down. his eyes borrowed into the chiefs own as he said as a extremely pissed tone "you shit stain you told me if I helped you the you would give me a clean slate. then today when I came to check if you kept your word security tried to keep me out, and I happen to know the station was open. your so lucky that I only sent those idiots to the hospital!"

he then turned around and as he was leaving yelled over his shoulder saying "by the way captain dumbass i checked have my record clean and if not then you will find out what happens to my enemys".

as soon as that one man left the police station the intercom "lucy put a hit out on man he's nothing but trouble".

lucy responded by asking "witch man is that chief?"

the chief yelled through the intercom "alex black, thank god you can work a computer!"

the only reply that came through was crying and typeing of keys on the computer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

meanwhile three blocks away

we find a small group of twenty gun wielding young men and women pointing thier automatic weapons at the man known as alex black he however is not flinching in the slightist. thier was one of the men he wore a long sleaved red shirt, dark blue jeans, black sneakers, and a sliver band on his wristand neck. he had white short spiked hair and shades over his eyes that were pushed down to just below eye level

"what did I tell you alex you are not to come back here, or are you just stupid". the man shouted.

"jessie you must be in charge now." asked alex.

"alex you may have been my friend once, but while i thought you where dead and you somehow survived then when you went to jeuve". he then glared at alex "lets just say your part of the past that sould stay buried". he then raised his hand and alex herd clicks from all the guns

"fine jessie but don't say I didn't try to be civil, but I now see civility flew out the window along time a go". said alex taking off his sunglasses and crushing them causing glass shards to dig into his hand and some of his blood to form into a pair of chakram. the chakram look exactly like the metal piece of his jewel on his choker.

"take your best shot". alex said charging in as the bullets started flying.

alex used the chakram in his right hand to deflect two bullets on the right while he fliped over five bullets that where going for his legs. he landed on his left hand aiming at a street lamp and through the chakram in his right hand. it ricocheted off the lamp and shredded the top of three of the guns before ricocheted again. alex launched off his hand in a spin twist high in the air as his other chakram was thrown from his other hand and the first chakram returned. this time five guns where blown up and the gunners flew into the walls of the street.

alex landed where the five gunners had been and right next to jesie he put he arm around jessie's shoulder and a chakram up to his neck and all the guns turned towards alex. alex's hand shot up one finger shakeing from side to side jessie said defeatedly "put your weapons down, if I die none of you will live I've made sure of that.

alex had one thought in his head 'after 5 years I will find you jun(june), after all you are my sister.'

after the fight jessie took alex to a warehouse that was a storage center for the gang jessie was in charge of the was called the "bloody crow". the bloody crows are weak and took orders from more powerful gangs last time alex did anything for them. now they are one of the most powerful gangs in cloud capital whitch was know as tokyo. if alex could get his old allies back he might be able to find jun(june) that is his hope and at the moment his only chance.

the one thing jessie says before he leaves alex in the warehouse full of boxes is "if you find anything in the boxes that will make the place more comfortable and also if you need a place to stay go up the stairs on the left there should be a fridge full of stuff up there, even though I'm letting you stay here you have to earn my trust, be the way make the place unconspicuous".

alex's reply was "yeah,yeah I know where the stuff is oh and you owe me like five favors."

jessie looked at him shocked and asked "why would I owe you anything?"

"because I could've ratted you guys out at any time." said alex with a smirk under his scarf.

alex continueed on to say "and if I need somthing from the boxes I'll take it out of the five things you owe me."

"fine." said a defeated jessie.


End file.
